


Vše pro jeden život

by BlueErill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Tato povídka vypráví o jednom důležitém úkolu, který jeho plnitel tak docela nezvládne. Odehrává se v období před Velkou cybertronskou válkou, kdy se pomalu ale jistě začínají formovat Decepticoni. Příběh je koncipovaný jako IDW G1, ale v podstatě si ho můžete zařadit třeba i do Aligned.





	Vše pro jeden život

**Author's Note:**

> Tento příběh sem posílám v předstihu před jeho anglickou verzí, na které aktuálně pracuji. V podstatě jde o jednodílovku, kterou jsem sepisovala především po nocích (kdoví proč, asi se mi v noci tohle psalo líp jak ve dne). Předem upozorňuji na lehkou brutalitu a hamletský konec. Nedoporučuji čtenářům pod 12 let.
> 
> Doufám, že jsem vás moc nevystrašila :D Přeji příjemné počtení!

ŘACH!

"Urghhh..."

Lap Top, minicon, který si zrovna pročítal večerní zprávy, nadskočil na své židli na recepci _Pístové věže_ , druhořadého hotelu na periférii Nyonu.

Před ním se na zemi válel černý transformer nejmíň pětkrát větší než on, s koly zádech a u pasu ověšený brašnami. Přes rameno mu vedla páska větší kabely, nyní bezvládně ležící vedle.

Neznámý zasténal a snažil se vstát, ale očividně mu to dělalo velké potíže. Pod ním se rozlévala růžová louže svítivého energonu.

Recepční, jak to viděl, strnul nejprve hrůzou, jenže pak si všiml průhledné lahve, kterou černý mech svíral v pravém servu. Na dně se líně povaloval zbytek speciálně destilovaného energonu.

Minicon si oddechl. Sáhl po komunikátoru a zavolal ostrahu. _Pístová věž_ sice nebyla žádný luxus, ale také to nebyl holubník pro opilce.

Za chvíli tu už byl mech od ochranky, který měl noční službu a nově příchozího zvedal. Lap Top je pozorně sledoval.

"Gaaaahhh," vydechl černý, když ho sekuriťák stavěl na nohy.

"Tohle je hotel, ne parkoviště, chápeš to? Jestli tu chceš přespat, musíš zaplatit."

Ten, na koho mluvil vypadal zcela vyřízeně. Bylo poznat, jak chabě se drží při vědomí. Snažil se něco říct, ale vycházelo z něj jen nesrozumitelné huhňání.

I tak se mu ale podařilo vytáhnout kartu a podat ji strážnému, přičemž ze sebe dostal: "Jen. Jednu. Noc."

Sekuriťák převzal kartu. Zatímco ji podával Lap Topovi, aby zaúčtoval hostův požadavek, se černý mech prohnul v zádech a zkropil alkoholem ze svých úst celou podlahu pod sebou.

"Do háje!" zaklel sekuriťák. "Zavolej úklid, já ho dotáhnu nahoru."

Minicon mu podal zpátky kartu a čip, jakožto klíč od pokoje. Pak obstaral úklid a za chvíli se to halou hemžilo droidy, kteří kmitali sem tam, aby uklidnili ten nepořádek.

O několik cybertronských hodin později skončila Lap Topovi směna. Vystřídala ho fembotka z větší části šedé barvy doplněné o červenou přilbu, hruď, ramínka, předloktí, pas a spodní část nohou.

"Ahoj, Tope," pozdravila a usadila se na jeho místě, které upravila na svou postavu. "Něco zajímavého?"

"Nic moc. Jen okolo hodiny Onixe Prima sem vrazil jeden opilec. Knot ho zpacifikoval a ubytoval v jednom z dolních pater, myslím že v druhém. Zaplatil jen jednu noc, ale jestli chce zůstat, nebraň mu v tom."

"Knot měl službu?" podivila se fem. Minicon přikývl. "S tím novým uvidíme. Když to půjde, zdržím ho tu. Jednu dvě noci by tu mohl ještě strávit a utratit u nás pár shanixů. Jestli se tu objeví, odkážu ho do naší kantýny. Děkuji, Tope, můžeš se jít dobýt."

Uběhlo pár dalších hodin. Do _Pístové_ _věže_ zavítalo pár nových hostů a několik jich zase odjelo. Fem měla prakticky celou službu plná serva práce.

Když neubytovávala hosty a nestarala se o administrativu, znovu a znovu propočítávala hotelové rozpočty. Sem tam si udělala čas na sebe, aby si přeleštila lak nebo se namazala krycím krémem proti rzi. Občas prohodila kus řeči s dalšími zaměstnanci.

Celý den čekala, kdy se objeví mech, který do hotelu zavítal tak pozdě. Na začátku své služby vyzpovídala Knota, který se u ní zastavil. Ukázal jí ho na záběrech a apeloval na ni, že pokud se o něco ten černý transformer pokusí, ať okamžitě volá ochranku.

"A Sympho?" dodal, "Pokud se tu objeví, pokus se o něm něco zjistit. Odkud je, co tu hledá, proč se tak zřídil a tak. Však si poradíš."

"Neboj, já to z něj nějak vytáhnu," mrkla na něj.

Schylovalo se už k večeru, když se ten černý mech objevil. Ve skutečnosti nebyl celý černý. Jeho barevné schéma bylo dále doplněno o velmi tmavou modrou a zelenou, navíc když na něj dopadaly paprsky zapadajícího Hadeanu, jeho lak hrál živými odlesky fialové, světle modré, žluté a červené.

Symphě, celým jménem Symphony, stačil jediný pohled a bylo jí jasné, že to nebude jen tak ledaskdo.

Sledovala ho, jak prochází halou a rozhlíží se kolem sebe. Nejspíš zkoumal architekturu. Trpělivě čekala, zda se u ní nezastaví, ale neudělal tak. Zdálo se, že se recepci vyhýbá nejen chůzí, ale i pohledem.

Když si prošel celou vstupní halu, usadil se v koutě do křesla a sáhl po jednom z datapadů na stolku před sebou. Krátce do něj nahlédl, ale hned ho zase vrátil na své místo. Tímto způsobem si prohlédl zbývající, které nakonec stejně všechny bez jakéhokoliv zájmu zavřel.

Sympha si odkašlala, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. "Potřebujete s něčím poradit?"

Až teprve nyní se na ni podíval.

"Ne, to je v pořádku." Sáhl do velké brašny, kterou měl stále přes rameno. Jakoby v ní něco hledal a našel, ale nakonec to ven nevytáhl. Chvíli, jakoby ztracený v myšlenkách, nechal servo v brašně. Pak ho vytáhl, prázdné, a brašnu s cvaknutím opět zavřel.

Fem sledovala, jak složil hlavu do serv. Něco ho trápilo.

Vstala ze svého pracoviště a opustila prostor za recepcí. Přešla přes halu, minula vchodové dveře a zastavila se u záhadného mecha.

"Můžu vám nějak pomoct?" nabídla se.

Neodpověděl. Choval se, jakoby ji neslyšel. Sympha z toho začínala mít špatný pocit. Položila si servo na bok, kde měla komunikátor. Či spíše, kde ho měla mít, ale neměla. Kdyby se ale vrátila k recepci a šla opět za mechem, nebudilo by to dobrý dojem. Na druhou stranu neměla u sebe nic, čím by si mohla případně zavolat pomoc. Byla bezbranná a najednou si přála mít tu Knota.

"V naší restauraci máme mnoho co nabídnout. K jídlu i k pití. Pokud máte zájem, můžu vám něco objednat."

Konečně se pohnul a podíval se na ni. Něco řekl v neznámém jazyce, ale nezaznělo to nepřátelsky. Bylo to, jakoby se představil a řekl, že něco hledá. Nic co by vzbuzovalo obavy.

"Promiňte, ale tomu jazyku nerozumím," řekla fem a doufala, že neřekla nic, čím by mohla hosta pohoršit.

"Brzy odejdu," oznámil už srozumitelně. "Byl bych rád, kdyby se nikdo nedovtípil, že jsem se tu dobyl."

"Ale vždyť jste sotva přišel. Nechcete se u nás ještě den zdržet? Můžete se občerstvit v naší restauraci a pokud budete mít zájem, nabízíme i nějaké extra služby, jako je komentovaná prohlídka některé z památek v okolí, výlet po městě i venkovu a pokud - "

"Řekl jsem, že odcházím," skočil jí nevzrušeně do řeči, "nemám zájem o další služby." Ohlédl se velkým oknem na ulici. Hadean už úplně zapadl a denní světlo se vytrácelo. "Je čas jít."

Vstal, obešel recepční a odešel hlavním vchodem ven. Tam se na chvíli zastavil, než se transformoval do vozidla a odjel ulicí směrem ven z Nyonu.

Zůstal po něm jen klíč od pokoje na stolku vedle datapadů.

**~ ~ ~**

"Tope?" Sympha stála před svým pracovištěm a nahlížela do chodby, která vedla k technickým místnostem personálu _Pístové věže_. Její pracovní doba se nezvykle protáhla a po jejím kolegovi už několik hodin, co měl být v práci, nebylo ani vidu ani slechu.

Už to nevydržela a šla zkontrolovat, jestli se Lap Top prostě jen někde nezaseknul. Svůj komunikátor nebral, což vlastně u něj nebylo nic neobvyklého. Minicon nesnášel, když mu někdo volal. Na textové zprávy ale také neodpovídal.

Sympha si říkala, že by možná mohla dát vědět ochrance, že by mohla zavolal i Knotovi, ale to jí přišlo jaksi zbytečné. Top se určitě jen někde zapomněl. To se stávalo.

Vešla do místnosti určené pro personál. Našla v ní dva mechy a jednu fem. Opraváři a pokojská. Všichni využívající přestávky.

Zeptala se jich na minicona. Jen pokrčili rameny. Nic o něm nevěděli. Sympha, ačkoli měla už opravdu obavy, zachovávala klid a zkontrolovala svůj pad, zda na něm nedošlo ke změně. Nic.

Nabrala vzduch do ventilace a vytočila Knotovo číslo.

**~ ~ ~**

V chabém svitu měsíců seděla postava. Dolními servy houpala nad střechami nyonského předměstí a shlížela na mnohem nižší obydlí, než byla ta v centru města.

Byl to černý mech a jak přes měsíce přecházely mraky, střídavě se nořil do tmy a zase se z ní vynořoval. Seděl na rampě lešení budovy, která momentálně probíhala opravami. Pracoviště bylo prázdné a všude v okolí byl klid.

Bylo slyšet tiché povzdechnutí. Po dlouhé době se pohnul. Přitáhl si k hrudi svou kabelu a oběma pažemi ji objal. V cizím jazyce cosi šeptem pronesl. Jeho slova jakoby patřila právě jeho zavazadlu. Hladil ho po plášti a pak sáhl dovnitř.

Jemně sevřel kulatý předmět. Pálil ho do dlaně, ale mecha to nebolelo.

Ještě chvíli seděl, než se rozhodl vydat se zas o kus dál. Musí pokračovat v cestě a pokud chce uspět, nesmí se nikde zbytečně zdržovat. V jeho dlani šlo o život.

Zvedl se a pomalu slezl z lešení dolů na staveniště a odtamtud na ulici. Kráčel tak, aby minimalizoval zvuk dopadů svých pedál na chodník, avšak zároveň se nesnažil nijak plížit. Kdokoli by pak mohl pojmout podezření, že má něco nekalého za lubem. Transformovat se neodvažoval. Samotný ten zvuk a rachot motoru navíc by mohlo přitáhnout pozornost, o kterou se za žádnou cenu neprosil.

Nebude to dlouho trvat, bude mít za sebou předměstí a před sebou volnou krajinu.

Náhle se zastavil. Uprostřed prázdné křižovatky. Pohled měl upřený na budovu před sebou. Bylo to přístřeší, které dříve mohlo být poměrně krásným a pohodlným domovem. Nyní to nebylo nic víc, než stará barabizna, o kterou nikdo nejevil zájem se starat.

V mechovi se probudily dávné vzpomínky. V podobném obydlí kdysi žil také a podobně jako toto, i jeho domov musel být opuštěn a chátral, pokud ho tedy už nestrhli, aby udělali místo nové stavbě.

Potřásl hlavou. To byla minulost. Teď se musí hlavně soustředit na současnost a myslet na budoucnost. Pokud vše půjde dobře, může mu ještě nějaká zůstat. Pokračoval v cestě ven z Nyonu. Vydal se na poslední úsek své dlouhé poutě.

**~ ~ ~**

Knot dorazil do _Pístové věže_ téměř okamžitě, co dohovořil se Symphou. Stejně měl už namířeno do práce a jakmile zavěsil, měl to akorát za rohem. Hned u dveří ho přivítala a informovala, že Lap Top stále ještě neodpověděl.

Společně to zkusili ještě jednou, zavolat mu a napsat. Zároveň našli místo minicona náhradníka, který ho měl prozatím nahradit v noční službě. Sekuriťák pak ještě sehnal náhradu za sebe a zavolal na vedení. Pohádal se se zástupcem vedoucího, když mu celou situaci vysvětloval.

Zástupce trval na tom, aby nic nepodnikali, vrátili se ke své práci, nebo šli domů a po miniconovi, ať se porozhlédne policie. Knot byl opačného názoru. Zdůrazňoval, že prošel policejním výcvikem a ví, že přítomností policie, by se celá situace jen komplikovala. Nakonec to uhrál a zástupce mu dal čas do rána, aby Lap Topa našel. Pokud se to nepodaří, bude bezvýhradně volat na nejbližší stanici.

Sympha chtěla jít s ním. Knot na ní ovšem viděl únavu a vyčerpání. Nemohla ho na téhle akci doprovázet. "Běž domů, odpočiň si," nakázal jí.

"Ne, Lap Top je můj přítel. I když je to někdy fakt bručoun, přece nemůžu jít domů!" Knot to vzdal a vzal ji s sebou.

Z hotelu zamířili do distriktu miniconů, kde Lap Top bydlel. Během cesty si oba snažili vzpomenout, zda si nevšimli na svém kolegovi něčeho neobvyklého. Třeba měl nějaké osobní problémy a musel je vyřešit. Víc však oba sázeli na to, že se mohl zaplést do nějakého miniconského aktu.

Co se těchto malinkých transformerů týkalo, byli velmi podceňováni a mnozí z nich žili jako sluhové, nebo dokonce jako otroci, plnili rozkazy svých pánů a valná většina žila v příšerných podmínkách.

Lap Top byl taková elita. Mohl si dovolit vlastní byt, práci, za kterou dostával přiměřeně zaplaceno a měl štěstí na takové kolegy, jakými byli Knot a Sympha. To mu ovšem nebránilo v tom, aby bojoval za práva svých soukmenovců.

"A co ten cizinec?" zeptal se mech, když dořešili Lap Topa. "Zjistila jsi o něm něco bližšího?"

"Ne. Snad jen to, že se ve _Věži_ nechtěl zbytečně zdržovat, mluvil na mě nějakou divnou řečí, ale byl poměrně slušný. Měl vychování."

"Když jsem ho v Onixově hodině sbíral ze země, vypadalo to s ním opačně," zabručel prozíravě.

"Myslíš, že to on stojí za zmizením Topa?"

"Ještě nevíme, co je s ním ve skutečnosti. Ale vsadil bych se, že do toho bude ten opilec namočený."

"Nevypadal opile," argumentovala fem. "Vypadal sice, jako kdyby spadl na dno Studny prajisker, ale když jsem ho viděla, nebylo na něm nic poznat. Proč myslíš, že se k nám dopotácel zrovna v takovém stavu?"

"Co já vím? Třeba někoho podřezal a nervově se z toho zhroutil, tak si cvaknul astrolitr _nightmare fuelu_."

"To snad nemyslíš vážně," vyhrkla fem nevěřícně. Mech jen zamumlal, že možné je všechno.

To už byli před miniconním ghettem. Transformovali se a vešli do úzké uličky obloukovou bránou. Museli se sklonit, aby tamtudy prošli. Očividně tu takoví Cybertroniani, jako oni nebyli vítáni. Před nimi přecházelo několik miniconů. Vrhali na ně nevraživé pohledy, když procházeli kolem. Naštěstí si na ně nic nedovolili.

Došli k domovu svého kolegy. Před ním zastihli skupinku, která se vášnivě o něčem dohadovala. Miniconi spolu mluvili ale tak rychle, že jim bylo sotva rozumět. Knot je přerušil hlasitým: "Hej, mrňousové!"

Vztekle se na něj otočili.

"Sháníme Lap Topa. Je tady?"

Miniconi se po sobě podívali pak sborově zavrtěli hlavami. "Ten je přece v práci ne?" utrousil jeden, který stál o kus dál na druhé straně ulice.

"Do práce nedorazil," vysvětlila Sympha. "Proto jsme tady. Rádi bychom věděli, kde je."

"Tak to tu jste špatně," vykročil vpřed jiný, tentokrát ze skupinky. "Tady není!"

Knot se už už chystal mu něco vpálit, kolegyně ho ale zarazila. Položila mu dlaň na předloktí. "To nemá cenu," zamumlala. "Tady jsme to zkusili, musíme se posunout dál." Přikývl. Poděkovala jim za ně za oba a jemně postrčila parťáka k východu z distriktu.

Venku chvíli stáli a přemýšleli.

"Když tedy Top není tady ani v práci, tak kde je?"

"To nevím, Sympho. Máme ještě čas, než začne svítat. Podíváme se všude, kam chodí, a třeba na něco přijdeme, než do toho Lowline zapojí policii."

**~ ~ ~**

Skupina tří velkých transformerů vstoupila do malého zaprášeného baru. Jediní čtyři hosté rozesetí po lokále zvedly své hlavy, aby si příchozí prohlédli. Všichni kromě jednoho opět sklonili hlavy a věnovali se svému pití nebo hraní karet s droidem.

Barman, vysoký štíhlý mech bílé barvy se vynořil zpoza baru. Pokynul jim na pozdrav a otočil se zády, aby mohl z police za sebou sejmout troje velké sklenice, které ještě spěšně vyleštil, aby byly křišťálově čisté. Mezitím trojice došla až k němu.

"Vítejte, pánové. Dáte si něco k pití? Máme tu obyčejný i modifikovaný energon prvního až čtvrtého stupně, olej nebo vodní roztok. Víc vám bohužel nabídnout nemohu, došly nám všechny zásoby koktejlových směsí. Mám tu ale ještě _nightmare fuel_ , pokud je někdo z vás dost odvážný na panáka."

"Čtyřku energon pro všechny," poručil prostřední. Posadili se na barové židle a sledovali barmana, jak jim natáčí jejich nápoje. Počkali, dokud nebudou mít všichni a jako jeden vzali sklenice za ucho a unisono se napili. Dva po stranách si otřeli ústa hned, třetí uprostřed pil o něco déle a následoval jejich příkladu.

Bílý mech, když to viděl, se musel zasmát. "Parádní souhra. Jste herci?"

Prostřední se uchechtl. "Hledáme jednoho uprchlíka," řekl v odpověď. "Jeden z mých přátel tu s ním měl včera večer schůzku. Odešel trochu předčasně. Nevíte o tom náhodou něco?"

"Heh, to je těžké. Včera večer jsem tu měl mnoho hostů. Jak ten váš uprchlík vypadal? Třeba si vzpomenu." Opřel se o pult, aby mu neuniklo jediné slovo.

"Je velký podobně jako my, akorát je celý černý. Transformuje se do mohutnějšího čtyřkolového vozidla. Na čele má dvě vidlice do stran a mezi nimi jasně červenou střelku. Jeho ramena tvoří dva pláty spojené vprostřed ramenním plátem ve tvaru zkoseného obdélníku. Má velkou hruď a široký pas. Na něm nosí připásané úložné brašny a přes rameno nosí jednu velkou."

Barman pokýval hlavou. "Jo, jo. Takový tu skutečně včera byl. Hodně pil, dobře platil. Byl to dobrý zákazník."

Dva mechové po stranách se naklonili blíž a ten uprostřed se zeptal tichým hlasem, aby ho mohli slyšet jen oni tři: "Víte, kam se vytratil? Můj přítel by to rád věděl."

"Hmmm," poklepal si majitel baru na bradu. "Obávám se, že na to si nevzpomínám. Byla už pokročilá hodina a moji pozornost si vyžadovali ostatní štamgasti. Strhla se mi tu menší rvačka, musel jsem ji rozhánět."

Jako útočící kobra ho mech napravo chytil za rameno a otočil si ho k sobě.

"Co to meleš?!" štěkl na něj. "Beztak jsi mu pomohl utýct!"

"J-já... ne to... to si vykládáte špatně! On se prostě -" Zalkl se, když ho prostřední chytil za krční kabely. "P-p-rosíííííím," sýpal, "p-usť tě m-mě!"

"Hej, nechte ho napokoji, jo?!" To se ozval jeden z hostů. On a zbylí tři stáli za nimi, připravení po nich skočit. Poslední z trojice, která vydírala barmana zvedl servo a do mikrofonu v dlani řekl: "Pojďte dovnitř."

Na to se rozrazily dveře a dovnitř vtrhl celý odboj až po denty ozbrojených mechů s puškami připravenými k palbě. Rozdělili se, někteří zůstali tady, zbytek se rozeběhl po budově. Za chvíli s sebou přivedli či spíše přitáhli fembotku a na provaze uvázanou turbolišku se spoutanou tlamou a končetinami.

Fembotku postavili tak, aby na ni majitel baru dobře viděl. Jeden mech ji držel a ve svém sevření jí drtil serva za zády, jiný na ni mířil svou zbraní. Ten, který přitáhl turbolišku ji zvedl do vzduchu, pravou paži transformoval na implantovaný kanón a vrazil ho zvířeti do břicha. Turboliška sebou cukala a snažila se vykroutit.

Vetřelec, který držel barmana za krční kabely nahlas pronesl. "Dobře vím, žes mu pomohl utéct. Jestli mi nepovíš, kams ho poslal, nechám postřílet všechny tobě drahé v tomhle baráku!"

"Ghh - ni-GAH-nic vám neřeknu!" vzpíral se.

"Jak si přeješ," ušklíbl se. Mávl rukou. Ozvaly se čtyři výstřely. Čtyři hosté se sesunuli k zemi, na místě mrtví. "Nuže? Dočkám se už konečně tvojí odpovědi?!"

"VŮBEC NIC O NĚM NEVÍM!" ječel barman chraplavě. "ŘEK, ŽE MU JE BLBĚ, TAK JSEM HO POSLAL DO _PÍSTOVÉ VĚŽE_! PROSÍM UŠETŘTE NAŠE ŽIVOTY!!!"

Mech ho pustil a odvrátil se. Bylo slyšel hlasité sípání a sténání. Vůdce jednotky vytáhl z pouzdra zbraň. Nabil ji a v jednom pohybu se otočil zpátky a vystřelil. Barman se s dírou v čele svalil za pult.

Fem vykřikla a turboliška sebou začala mrskat ještě divočeji.

"Zabte je všechny a ukliďte tu ten mrdník," rozkázal mech nemilosrdně.

**~ ~ ~**

Hadean vycházel a Knot se Symphou si museli přiznat, že selhali. Lap Topa hledali snad všude. Bylo načase, aby se pátrání ujala policie. Přesně, jak zástupce vedoucího hotelu _Pístová věž_ slíbil, s prvními ranními paprsky zavolal na stanici, která měla na starost celou čtvrť včetně miniconního ghetta.

Zatímco probíhalo vyšetřování a pátrání, vyšlo najevo, že v nedalekém baru zvaném _Energonová oáza_ došlo ke strašnému zločinu. Místní barman byl společně se svou conjunx endurou, jejich domácím mazlíčkem a čtyřmi hosty brutálně zavražděni.

Sympha, když se tu novinu dozvěděla, zalapala po dechu. Nohy se jí roztřásly a ona padla na kolena. Policejní důstojník, který jí byl nejblíže, jí pomáhal do sedadla ve společenské místnosti v přízemí, kde se konal její a Knotův výslech. Knot, který téměř dokončil své vyprávění, jak obíhali Lap Topova místa, se zvedl zpoza stolu, kde si komisař vyslýchal jeho část příběhu, a spěchal ke křehké fem, aby ji objal.

Třásla se vypětím a hrůzou. "Jak... jak mohl někdo napáchat takové zvěrstvo?" ptala se škytavě. "Co když někdo zabil i Topa?!" To už plakala.

Komisař vstal a poslal důstojníka ven, kam ho následoval. "Jste pod ochranou svědků," oznámil ještě těm dvěma, "hotel je střežen nyonskou policií. Tady jste v bezpečí. Nebojte," dodal, "my ty zločince dopadneme."

"Jen aby," utrousil prozíravě Knot, když se dveře zavřely.

**~ ~ ~**

Lap Top byl nalezen o několik málo hodin od začátku vyšetřování později. Našli ho zkrouceného v jedné z uliček o pár bloků dál. Někdo ho velmi ošklivě zbil. Naštěstí v něm ještě zbývala jiskřička života a netrvalo dlouho a sotva při životě se držící minicon ležel na operačním sále Nyonské Druhé nemocnice na oddělení intenzivní péče.

Místní policejní sbory do celé záležitosti přizvali všechny jednotky v Nyonu a zapojila se i vojenská domobrana, včetně bezpečnostní agentury. Vyšetřovatelé pátrali po zločinci, či zločincích a brali v potaz každou jednotlivou informaci také z pitevního oddělení i z vyslýchání svědků.

Tou dobou byl černý mech už daleko za Nyonem. V alt módu projížděl divokou prašnou krajinou, aniž by vlastně tušil, co se děje za jeho zády. Vyhýbal se silnicím a jel pouze po cestách a chatrných malých silničkách. Míjel osady, vesnice i malá městečka aniž by se v nějakém z nich zastavoval.

Měl poslání, které musel splnit. Zachránit jednu velmi důležitou osobu. Byl jejím strážcem a od první chvíle, kdy se s ní potkal, přísahal na svůj život, že ji dovede do bezpečí a ochrání před všemi, kdo by se mu ji pokusili uzmout.

Během svého putování prošel mnoha nesnázemi. Několikrát o svůj poklad málem i přišel. Byly skupiny, které o něm věděli. Věděli, co převáží a chtěli mu to vzít. To nemohl dovolit. Zneužili by ten doposud nevinný život. Nepochybně by z něj stvořili monstrum. To nemohl, nemohl dopustit.

Ty, kteří po něm šli, neznal. Věděl ale jistě, že slouží něčemu většímu, než se na první pohled může zdát. Zdánlivě nespolupracující zločinecké skupiny, každá hrabající se na vlastním písečku, ve skutečnosti tvořili ucelenou a dobře organizovanou celoplanetární síť. A to vše ve jménu čehosi, co se formovalo v nižších vrstvách obyvatelstva.

Kdysi byli všichni spokojení. Na celém Cybertronu vládl řád. Pevný řád. Ten se ovšem s postupným mizením původních Primů, vůdců celé společnosti, začínal otřásat. Už dlouhé milióny let to ve spodních kastách bublalo. Postupně čím dál víc. Blížilo se něco velkého. Ani za nic se mu nelíbilo, co mělo nadejít.

Většinu svého života strávil uměním. Z různých druhů nerostů a slitin vytvářel sochy, věnoval se nástěnným malbám a měl vybraný vkus, co se hudby týkalo. Za posledních tisíc let se pro něj ale všechno změnilo. Bylo mu svěřeno tajemství a později i poklad života, který nyní držel u své jiskry.

Jeho poslání umělce skončilo. Nyní musel udělat vše proto, aby přivedl na svět záchranu.

Ve stínu skal se na několik cybertronských minut zastavil, aby si trochu odpočinul. Transformoval se, nejprve zkontroloval okolí a teprve až poté se posadil a zády se opřel o kamennou stěnu.

Sáhl do brašny a opatrně vytáhl ten skvost. S láskou, kterou si k ní vypěstoval, laskal velkou zelenou svítící kouli. Typ jiskry, která opouštěla jádro planety jen jednou za generaci.

**~ ~ ~**

"Krucinál!"

_"Co je?"_

"Poldové. Hlídaj celej hotel. Do Unicrona!"

 _"No to je fakt dobrý!"_ komunikátorem se rozlehl třesk a vzteklé bouchání.

"Co mám dělat, šéfe?"

_"Vypadni odtamtud, pitomče! Než tě ty krysy zmerčí!"_

"Rozkaz." Tmavě fialový mech vycouval do uličky za sebou. Opatrně se vzdaloval od hotelu, a když byl v dostatečné vzdálenosti, transformoval se a zmizel odtamtud. Nikdo si ho nevšiml.

Když se seskupili všichni u svého vůdce, ptali se ho, jaký je další tah. Co budou dělat dál, když je hotel pod ostrahou nyonské policie. Jejich velící důstojník, ten co v baru zastřelil barmana, je nenechal dlouho čekat. Už měl promyšlený svůj další postup.

Bylo jasné, že ten po kterém šli, už tu dávno nebyl. Otázka zněla: Kudy se vydal dál? A na to existovala jednoduchá odpověď. Během chvíle se spojil s jednotkami jiné části odboje, která měla za úkol infiltrovat kamerový systém města Nyon.

Netrvalo dlouho a už si mohli prohlédnout kamerové záznamy, na kterých byl jejich hledaný. Mířil předměstím pryč z Nyonu, do pustin směrem na sever. Nebylo pochyb, že míří do takzvaného Domu světla. Jednalo se o speciální zdravotnické zařízení pomáhající naleznout jiskrám při jejich dospívání pravou formu, ze které se postupně vyvíjejí plnohodnotní dospělí transformeři.

Pokud by se mu podařilo z jiskry vytvořit bojovníka podle svého gusta, nepochybně by tím zhatil plány celého odboje. Museli mu v tom zabránit za každou cenu. Museli ho zničit a jiskru získat zpátky.

"My tě dostaneme, Gaeli!" sliboval temně vůdce jednotky.

**~ ~ ~**

Knot přecházel sem a tam po místnosti a Sympha ho znepokojeně pozorovala. Jak ho znala, tak věděla, že nesnáší jen tak sedět, mezitím co se někde řeší případ. Chtěl být uprostřed dění a chtěl se podílet na vyšetřování. Ačkoli nebyl oficiálně zaměstnancem u policie, měl policejní výcvik a byl členem ochranky. Nebyl to žádný obyčejný sekuriťák.

"Už to nevydržím. Jdu se podívat, jak na tom jsou a zeptám se jich, jestli nepotřebují s něčím pomoct. Prostě tady nemůžu jen tak čumět doblba!"

"Co máš v plánu?" zeptala se fem.

"Půjdu po stopách těch zločinců. Přece za sebou museli zanechat alespoň nějakou malou stopu. Nebudu mít klid do té doby, dokud nezjistím co mají v úmyslu."

Ačkoli fem věděla, že je to nebezpečné, zatnula pěsti a tak odhodlaně, jak toho byla schopná, řekla: "Jdu s tebou."

Knot přiklekl k ní a vrtěl hlavou. "Ty zůstaneš tady! Je ti to jasný? Nestojím o to, aby se z tebe stala mrtvola!"

Už už se snažila argumentovat, ale Knot jí položil dlaň na ústa.

"Žádné výmluvy. Tohle není nic pro fembotky! To je moje poslední slovo. Zůstaneš prostě tady a nehneš se odsud, dokud pro tebe osobně nepřijdu!"

Přešel ke dveřím, otevřel je a odešel. Sympha zůstala sama.

Mech se za dveřmi ještě na chvilku zarazil, pak přišel k nejbližšímu poručíkovi a nabídl svou spolupráci. Brzy se připojil k vyšetřovatelům v pátrání po pachatelích.

**~ ~ ~**

Gael dorazil do Domu světla. Konečně pocítil úlevu. Zvládl to sem, aniž by ho po zbytku jeho cesty potkalo další nemilé překvapení.

Vstoupil do hlavní haly, kde se ohlásil. Byl poslán do átria za vrátnicí, aby si mohl po svém putování odpočinout. Posadil se na lavici, brašnu s jiskrou si přitáhl k sobě a čekal. Podle instrukcí za ním měl přijít specializovaný blacksmith, který bude vést celý proces formování protoformy.

V hlavě se mu sama od sebe rozezněla melodie. Občas se stávalo, že si vzpomněl na nějakou z bezpočtu písní, které znal. Začal si pobrukovat a do rytmu klapal špičkou pedály o podlahu.

Kolem sem tam procházel personál nebo sběrači - mechové a fembotky, kteří se zabývali sbíráním "uzrálých" jisker a dopravovali je sem. Nikdo ale nezastavil u něj. Gael začínal být nervózní.

Zrovna, když už si říkal, že se zvedne a půjde obejít atrium, objevil se u něj mech s jemnými rysy. Měl bledě žlutou základní barvu obohacenou o jasnější žlutou, oranžovou a červenou. Byl menší než on a na první pohled by se dal snadno splést s fembotkou. Nicméně jeho hlas zněl čistě mužsky.

"Mistr Gael z Rivetských polí?" Přikývl. "Mé jméno je Ferrarius. Zaslechl jsem, že tu s sebou máte opravdu výjimečný život, který čeká na probuzení." Gael opět přikývl. "Pustíme se do toho co nejdříve. Přejete si počkat zde, nebo byste rád přihlížel?"

"Asi bych byl dost ochuzen, kdybych vážil celou tu cestu až sem a nemohl zřít ovoce svého snažení."

Vydali se tedy spolu do centrální budovy, kde se nacházel ohromný sál. Vešli do něj bránou, která i Gaelovi přišla velká. Před sebou viděl uprostřed sálu v zemi prohlubeň, ze které vyzařovalo jasně modré světlo, linoucí se ke stropu v tenkých měkkých spirálách. Kolem dokola byly rozestavěné počítačové terminály, stálo tu několik pracovních stolů a přístrojů i velikosti přizpůsobivé lůžko.

Sál byl zdobený sochami, nástěnnými rytinami a malbami. Gaela ta podívaná ohromila. Z úst mu vyšla slova údivu v jazyce, který dnes znal už jen málokdo. Blacksmithský mistr ho pár vteřin nechal rozhlížet se, zatímco se brána dovnitř zavírala, a poté ho požádal o to, kvůli čemu tu byli.

Bývalý umělec s téměř posvátnou úctou sáhl do torny a opatrně z ní vyjmul zelenou jiskru. Zářila mnohem intenzivněji, než posledně, a musel si kvůli tomu prudkému světlu spustit přes optiky několik filtrů. Vložil ji Ferrariovi do dlaní.

Blacksmith se jí nedotkl. Zelená koule mu levitovala pár milimetrů nad servy. Otočil se a rituálně vykročil k energetické fontáně. "Tato energie tě bude sytit po celou dobu zrození," řekl jiskře a vložil ji do sloupce. Jiskra poskočila v modrých spirálkách nahoru a dolu a obalila se energií, až celá jakoby vzplanula.

Gael se na Ferrariusův pokyn posadil na sedadlo, které blacksmith přitáhl zpoza stolu a sám si vzal jedno, na které se usadil naproti.

"Máme chvíli čas, než se jiskra připraví. Pověz mi, jak jsi k ní přišel?"

"Byla mi svěřena mým přítelem, Amalgamous Primem," odpověděl nepřítomně černý mech. Ponořil se do vzpomínek a vyprávěl: "Pracoval jsem v Iaconu a okolí jako sochař a specialista na nástěnné malby. S Primy se znám od vidění, ale jedině Amalgamous se stal mým přítelem.

Jednoho dne za mnou přišel a já poznal, že ho cosi trápí. Bez toho aniž by mě pozdravil, se procházel po mém ateliéru. Něco začal hledat. Rozhlížel se všude kolem a otevíral šuplíky, bedny a skříně. Ptal jsem se ho, co potřebuje a on na to: 'Dojdi mi pro astrolitr enjexu.' Nerad jsem ho u sebe nechával, byl to vtipálek a měl ve zvyku si se ze mě utahovat. Něco mi ale říkalo, abych mu věřil.

Došel jsem mu pro pití a když jsem se vrátil, už tam nebyl. Zkusil jsem mu zavolat, ale neodpovídal. Ačkoli jsem měl ještě práci, rozhodl jsem se ho jít hledat a zjistit, co shání.

S astrolitrem enjexu jsem prošel přes půlku Iaconu do jeho rezidence. Za celou dobu jsem se potýkal s žízní i s transformery, kteří mi chtěli enjex vzít. Úspěšně se mi podařilo dojít až k Amalgamousovi, aniž bych já nebo kdokoli jiný upil. Před jeho domovem jsem ale narazil na starou, křehkou a slabou fembotku. Zželelo se mi jí a tak jsem jí dal trochu napít. Ona ale vypila všechno.

Než jsem se na ni však stihl rozčílit, stařena se změnila v Amalgamouse. Řekl, že jsem prošel jeho zkouškou a odvedl mě k sobě. Pověděl mi velmi zajímavý příběh."

"Co ti vyprávěl za příběh, Gaeli?" zajímal se Ferrarius.

Gael letmo zkontroloval jiskru

"Ještě se připravuje," ujistil ho blacksmith, "můžeš pokračovat."

"Dobrá. Tak tedy, Amalgamous mi vyprávěl o snu, který se mu zdál. Primus volal jeho jméno a žádal ho o pomoc. Prý zřel děsuplnou budoucnost a tak vyslal ze Studny prajisker speciální jiskru, ze které má vzejít hrdina, který zabrání naplnění té vize. Žádal Amalgamouse, aby jiskru našel a pomohl jí přivést k životu."

"Ovšem on musel odcestovat, že?" odtušil vědoucně Ferraius. "A tak tu jiskru svěřil tobě, Gaeli, a poslal tě k nám." 

"Měl práci mimo Cybertron," přitakal Gael. "Amal-"

PRÁÁÁÁÁSK!!! Celá místnost se otřásla. 

Oba mechové vyskočili na pedály. S dalším PRÁÁSK! se rozrazila brána a dovnitř se nahrnuli neznámí ozbrojenci. Vypadali jako temné stíny na pozadí hořícího a zdevastovaného koridoru Domu světla. Bylo slyšel praskání ohně, bortící se zdi, křik zvenčí a zvuk střelby.

Útočníci je obklíčili a namířili na ně zbraně. Ferrarius se zalkl hrůzou. Za celý svůj život nebyl vystaven ničemu takovému. Nikdy nebyl svědkem takové hrůzy, takové devastace a zabíjení. 

Dopředu vykročil mech s tmavě fialovým lakem. Hlavní své zbraně mířil Gaelovi přesně mezi optiky.

"Mám tě!" pronesl potěšeně. 

Strážce zelené jiskry zůstával navzdory situaci klidný. 

"Jak dlouho jsme po tobě šli a tys nám vždycky vyklouzl! Víš kolik nevinných Cybertronianů jsme kvůli tobě museli zabít? Neseš na svých servech jejich energon. Kdybys nám tu superjiskru dal už na začátku, jejich životy by byly ušetřeny."

"Kdybych vám dal tu superjiskru už na začátku," promluvil Gael, "bylo by zmařeno mnohem více životů."

Fialový mech naklonil hlavu na stranu. "Právě naopak. Všichni by byli zachráněni. Ještě štěstí, že se to dá napravit."

Mávl servem a z uskupení vykročili dva rebelové, kteří bez varování popadli Ferraria. Poslušně čekali na další velitelův rozkaz, zatímco blacksmith se marně snažil vykroutit. Jiní dva se ujali Gaela a mech, který byl hlavou celé jednotky, odklonil svůj blaster. Nicméně ho měl aktivovaný a stále připravený to do něj při první příležitosti naprat.

Obhlédl jiskru v modrém sloupci energie a potěšeně zamlaskal. "Už jste začali, skvělé! Tak se do toho pusťme! BLACKSMITHE!" zařval, "začni s modelací protoformy!"

"A-ale jiskra ještě není naby-"

"Je nabytá, hlupáku!" obrátil se na něj zuřivě. Věděl o tvarování protoformy vše. Pravda byla na jeho straně. "Nesnaž se mě ošálit!"

Ferrarius byl dovlečen až ke sloupci. Vůdce rebelů opět zamířil svou zbraň na Gaela. "Pokračuj!" vyzval ho. Ozbrojenci blacksmitha pustili a byli připraveni ho polapit, nebo případně zastřelit, kdyby se rozhodl utéct. V jeho případě by bylo bláhové se o něco takového byť jen pokusit. Neměl na výběr, musel spolupracovat. 

Žluto, oranžovo červený transformer se dal do práce. 

**~ ~ ~**

"Co myslíte tím že se někdo dostal do systému?!"

Knot zaujatě sledoval rozhovor policejního důstojníka a člena informační služby. Všichni se nacházely v budově strážnické stanice.

"Někdo naboural kamerové záznamy po celém Nyonu. Nevím vůbec, jak toho mohl být kdo schopný, ale určitě to nebyl žádný zelenáč."

Důstojník, mech černo bílého laku poměrně nízké a štíhlé postavy, si dal serva vbok. " Tak mi teda vysvětlete, kdo to mohl být, když ne nějaký ten zelenáč?"

"Někdo velmi technicky nadaný," zabručel na svou obranu modro bílý transformer sedící u počítačového terminálu, aniž by se na něj nebo na Knota podíval.

Policista se nadmul vztekem. Cholerik se v něm nezapřel.

Jen, co se chystal praštit dlaní do stolu a říct něco opravdu vzteklého, přiběhl jiný policista společně s armádním poručíkem.

"V Domu světla na našem kontinentu došlo k útoku!" informoval první z nich. "Zdá se, že jde o nějaké teroristy," doplnil ho druhý.

Policejní důstojník se narovnal, v obličeji nevěřícný výraz.

"Nevěříte? Tak sledujte." Poručík naťukal do klávesnice terminálu příkaz a okamžik na to mohli na obrazovkách sledovat záběry zdevastované budovy plné tmavě zbarvených transformerů, kteří pobíhali sem tam a ničili vše, co jim přišlo pod ruce.

V Knotovi se sevřel uzel. Sledoval, jak po celém Cybertronu dochází k projevu organizovaného zločinu. Tohle bylo ale poprvé, kdy došlo k takové škodě. Dům světla! Jeden z domů tohoto typu, kde se rodili noví Cybertroniané a kde by měl aopak vládnout mít a neutralita. Bylo to posvátné místo. Nyní ovšem znesvědcené.

Zatnul pěsti a nebyl jediný.

"Už jsem kontaktoval své nadřízené," řekl poručík. "Čekám na povel k přesunu. Přidáte se k nám?"

"S našimi posilami můžete počítat." Policejní důstojník zvedl komunikační krychli a svolal všechny policejní jednotky, které se mohly z města uvolnit.

Knot jen doplnil: "Jdu s vámi." Což mu nikdo nevyvrátil.

**~ ~ ~**

K Domu světla se domobranská armáda a policejní jednotky z Nyonu dostaly vzdušnou přepravou za čtvrt cybertronské hodiny. Ozbrojení mechové obklíčili budovu a namířili na nemile překvapené teroristy/rebely zbraně.

"JSTE OBKLÍČENI." Hlásal velitel operace. "VZDEJTE SE, NEBO BUDEME NUCENI PROTI VÁM POUŽÍT SÍLU."

Nad objektem zakroužilo několik vojáků ve vzdušných alt módech. Byli stejně jako jejich kolegové připraveni zaútočit. Zároveň však z ptačí perspektivy v odhalených částech budov hledali jakékoliv zajatce. Nicméně se zdálo, že Dům světla obývají nyní pouze vzbouřenci.

V reakci na hrozící nebezpečí, se ozbrojili a obevnili a byli připraveni k boji.

Jejich vůdce byl o příjezdu informován téměř okamžitě. To byl proces formování protoformy v plném proudu a vyrušení pro něj bylo velmi nemilé. Ovšem Gael, celý ošklivě zbitý, pokrytý těžkými zraněními, v naději zvedl hlavu.

Ačkoli hůř viděl, rozeznal postavu Ferraria, který společně s vůdcem povstalců Desmerem formovali hmotu, z níž se měl zrodit hrdina či spíše zloduch. Za nimi stál mech přinášející zprávu o obklíčení.

"Držte pozice!" přikázal vůdce rebelovi. Nemohl se odtrhnout od práce. Aby byl ukován jeho bojovník, musel se soustředit.

Jak dříve Gael zjistil, byl Desmerus blacksmithem. Pracoval dokonce zde, v tomto konkrétním Domě světla. Ferrariovi to trvalo, než ho poznal, ale jakmile přidal Desmerus zkušenou ruku k dílu, měl jasno, o koho jde.

Ještě před tím připravoval jiskru mistr blacksmith sám, zatímco vůdce povstalců místo, aby Gaela zastřelil a ukončil jeho život, ho pouze postřelil a dal ho zbít. "To abys cítil všechnu bolest, cos napáchal," řekl mu s určitou dávkou potěšení a škodolibosti.

Nyní se bývalý umělec prohýbal v křečích a bojoval s ukrutnými bolestmi. Měl neskutečný strach. Bál se smrti. Teď, když selhal, už nebylo pro co se obětovat. Nebyl smířený s tím, že by měl umřít. Ještě nedokončil úkol, který mu Amalgamous uložil a pochyboval, zda se mu to vůbec podaří.

Selhal. Zklamal svého přítele. Zklamal Primuse, ať už je či není skutečný. Ale především zklamal všechny obyvatele Cybertronu, jež mohl splněním úkolu zachránit.

Nová éra začínala a Gael si musel pomalu připustit, že on v ní už dále nebude hrát roli, i kdyby byl zachráněn.

Hmota tvořící vznikající protoformu se rozlila ve vzduchu jako rtuť. Zelená záře kombinovaná s modrou energií předcházely v šedý kov. Doposud divoká substance se stahovala a rozšiřovala, až utvořila základy pro končetiny, hlavu a trup.

Ferrarius věděl, že teď nebo nikdy má šanci postup zrození sabotovat. Pokud měl ze superjiskry vzejít smrtící zlý padouch a nikoli hrdina seslaný ze Studny prajisker, bylo lepší zemřít, než dopustit, aby se to naplnilo.

Ačkoli byl Desmerus blacksmith, byl to Ferrarius, kdo tu měl titul mistra, což také nebylo pro nic za nic.

Vší silou veden léty zkušeností vzal smotek energie z jiskry a prudce jím ze všech sil trhl. Zelený šlahoun následoval jeho gesto a vyvolal silnou nestabilitu v jádru protoformy.

"COS TO PROVEDL?!!" křičel ma něj Desmerus, náhle naplněný strachem a panikou. Bylo vidět, jak se snaží sebedestruktivní proces zastavit. Bezúspěšně.

Gael z posledních zbývajících sil vzhédl. Jeho a Ferrariovy optiky se střetly.

"Úkol je splněn," sdělil němě pohyby úst. Gael se naposledy usmál a zemřel o něco málo dřív, než mohutná exploze zničila celý Dům světla s jeho přilehlými pozemky.

**~ ~ ~**

Lap Top ukončil svůj úsporný režim a probral se do neznámého prostředí Nyonské Druhé nemocnice.

V malé místnosti uzpůsobené miniconům tu byl úplně sám. Kromě jeho lůžka tu byla tři další prokládaná zdravotnickými přístroji. Po svém pravém servu měl malé okno, ze kterého mohl pozorovat, jak po noční cybertronské obloze plují oba měsíce ve fázi dorůstání.

Vedle na stolku ležel jeho datapad. Sáhl po něm a zapnul. Černý displej však svědčil o tom, že je zařízení vybité. Povzdechl si a pomalu vstal.

Cítil se, navzdory čím si prošel, dobře a odpočatě.

Příliš si toho nepamatoval. Jen, že když byl na cestě z miniconského distriktu, někdo ho napadl. Moc si s tím hlavu nelámal. Každou chvíli nějaký velký transformer nakopne nebo praští malého minicona.

Lap Top bojoval proti téhle mizérii už pěkně dlouho. Nedivil se, že si ho někdo vyhlédnul, aby ho srazil zpátky tam, kam miniconi podle veřejného mínění patří. On se ale nehodlal vzdát.

Vyšel z nemocnoce, aniž by se musel podrobovat kontrole. Nikdo to od něj nevyžadoval a ani on neměl zájem se v zařízení zdržovat déle, než je nutné.

Bylo potřeba vrátit se do práce. Tedy pokud ho za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti už z _Pístové věže_ nevyhodili.

Až lhostejně došel nezvykle tichým městem do hotelu a teprve, když se chystal vkročit do hlavní haly, uvědomil si, že se tu něco změnilo. Zastavil se před zavřenými dveřmi a nevěřícně pohlížel na žlutou pásku, kterými byly zapečetěny. Stále se opakující nápis hlásal: " _Zákaz vstupu. Uzavřeno z důvodu vyšetřování_."

"Minicon Lap Top?" oslovil ho kdosi. Otočil se a vzhlédl do posmutnělého obličeje policisty.

"Jo? Co je?"

"Můžete jít prosím se mnou?" Lap Topovi se to nelíbilo, ale přesto neprotestoval a výzvu přijal. Nasedl do vozidla, do kterého se policista transformoval.

Na stanici, ověšené černými prapory, se dozvěděl celý příběh.

Tu noc, kdy ho někdo sejmul, po okolí šmejdil gang velmi nebezpečných zločinců. Zavraždili majitele _Energonové oázy_ a jeho blízké, nabourali se do kamerového systému města a vyplenili několik set cersů vzdálený Dům světla.

"Váš přítel Knot byl s jednotkou, kterou tvořila armáda i naši kolegové. Obléhali to, co z Domu zbylo. Pak ale přišel výbuch neznámého původu."

Na to, co mu pověděl dále, nebyl malý minicon připravený.

"Exploze smazala vše a všechny v okruhu jedné a půl cerse od svého epicentra. S lítostí vám musím oznámit, že vaši přátelé, Knot a Symphony, jsou spojeni s Prajiskrou. Je mi to líto."

Lap Top hleděl do prázdna. Tak proto je celá stanice ověšena pruhy černé látky, proto je Nyon tak podivně tichý...

Knot a Sympha byli jedni z mála, kteří přehlíželi to, že je minicon. Brali ho jako sobě rovného. Nemohl uvěřit, že byli najednou pryč.

"Říkal jste, že na tu akci šel jen Knot," snažil se najít zrnko naděje, "tak jaktože to skoupila i Sympha?!"

Policista nabral vzduch do ventilace.

"Vaše kolegyně měla zůstat v hotelu. Nicméně to nevydržela a tak se potají vydala za vaším přítelem... Pokud mi nevěříte, podařilo se nám získat záznam z dronu. Prosím," podal mu datapad a na něm spustil video.

_Dron kroužil nad zničenými budovami a pořizoval záznamy přítomných. V davu vojáků a policistů byl i Knot._

_Ten stál poblíž kanónu, který byl připraven v nejnutnějším případě vystřelit._

_Došlo k výměně slov mezi představitelem nyonských sborů a jedním z povstalců. Vcelku šlo o ujednání míru. Dokola tam nyonský důstojník opakoval, ať se povstalci vzdají, snažil se domlouval podmínky, nabízel peníze, práci, ubytování, energon. Nic však osazenstvo zříceniny neoblomilo._

_Dron mezitím odletěl všechny a až nakonec si všiml červené křehké fembotky ukrývající kus za vojáky._

Lap Top zděšeně vyvalil optiky.

_Pak jako když bičem práskne, ozval se rachot a ze středu Domu světla vyletěl proud energie všemi směry a rval zdivo, se vším co stálo v jeho skrytu, na kusy._

_V té poslední chvíli si Knot všiml Symphy. Vyběhl za ní unikajíc destruktivnímu výbuchu a než i je pohltil prach a žár, stihl ji zakrýt vlastním tělem, aby ji ochránil._

_Ve vteřině na to obraz zčernal - to, jak výbuch zničil i drona._

Minicon vstal a vztekle odhodil datapad.

Chvíli tiše supěl ignorujíc policistu, který se mu pokoušel nabídnout pomocnou ruku. Bez řečí a plný hněvu a žalu odešel. Nikdo mu v tom nebránil, ostatně jako mu nebránili odejít jinde.

Opustil stanici a šel ulicí pryč. Šel stále rychleji, až se rozeběhl.

Běžel přes celé město až na jeho konec. Tam se zastavil hledíc směrem k místu, kde ještě před několika dny stál Dům světa, nyní Ruiny temnoty.

Zplna hrdla zařval a dal do toho všechnu svou bolest a smutek, jako do ničeho ve svém nicotném miniconním životě.

K O N E C


End file.
